


Secret Love

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, But everybody is of age by the time the story starts, Daddy Kink, Dom/Sub AU, Eating off someone naked, F/F, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Food Sex, Gangbang, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Implied Underage, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Little plot, Lots of Sex, M/M, More tags to be added, Mostly porn, Motorboating, Nantaimori, Not technically incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP without Porn, Prostitution, Prostitution except Loki doesn't get paid, Strippers, Sushi, Unrequited-requited love, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, literally almost no plot, sexually liberal society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: It was an Aesir custom as old as time itself. The Aesir, being a rather sexually liberal race (… well, halfway into Odin’s reign, at the least) had long believed that it was important for sexually mature individuals to not just be thrown face-first into the world of sex. The thing was though that parents were too out of touch with their offspring, and having a stranger might lead to a sexual relationship between the pair in which the younger was being abused.The solution to these problems was to set up a Dom/Sub relationship between elder and younger siblings. It was genius! Siblings were very much in-touch with each other’s generations, and there was no chance for the system to be abused because incest was very much forbidden.That last part, Thor supposed, was the hardest for him to deal with. Since Loki had come of age, he was Thor’s to teach about sex and all of the wonderful experiences that could be had.----A bunch of porny shorts, title comes from an old We the Kings song. Doubtful of any plot popping up.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Characters, Loki/Original Male Characters, Loki/Sif (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/others, Sif/Thor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I *KNOW* I shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story, but this one isn't really a story, it's a way for me to blow off some writing steam without getting into anything too plot-sy because I CAN'T deal with plot until exams are over (to anyone reading my other stuff, wait until Oct 23!)

It was an Aesir custom as old as time itself. The Aesir, being a rather sexually liberal race (… well, halfway into Odin’s reign, at the least) had long believed that it was important for sexually mature individuals to not just be thrown face-first into the world of sex. The thing was though that parents were too out of touch with their offspring, and having a stranger might lead to a sexual relationship between the pair in which the younger was being abused.

The solution to these problems was to set up a Dom/Sub relationship between elder and younger siblings. It was **_genius_**! Siblings were very much in-touch with each other’s generations, and there was no chance for the system to be abused because incest was _very much forbidden_.

That last part, Thor supposed, was the hardest for him to deal with. Since Loki had come of age, he was Thor’s to teach about sex and all of the wonderful experiences that could be had. Who would have thought that **_Loki_** of all people would have caught Thor’s fancy? Thor was the Golden Child of all of Asgard, the Heir to the Throne. He had his pick of everyone in the thrice damned kingdom!

But Loki, of all the people, his little brother, was the one he wanted more than anything. In a land where incest was punishable by death (and it was **_always_** the Dom that got the worse punishment, **_always_** ) Thor was in love with the one thing he couldn’t have.

_Oh, but he did have Loki, didn’t he? He had him under his thumb, under his command, his brother wouldn’t even cum unless Thor gave him permission to do so._ **That** was all well and fine by Asgard’s rules, but actually **fucking** him, intimately touching him? Well, off with his head.

_Oh, but it would be worth it, wouldn’t it?_ Thor had watched Loki take many a cock under his command, watch him blossom into a semi-confident young man, watched him flirt with strangers in bars under Thor’s instruction. Heck- right now he was in the process of _tying his naked, blindfolded brother up to a pole_. You bet your damned arse it would be fucking worth it.

But what of Loki? Theirs was an unusual situation, wherein Thor was crowned prince. If one of them took the fall for this, it was more likely to be Loki. Thor didn’t even want to picture Loki’s head on a stick, for all to see, to serve as a reminder as to why incest was wrong. Thor drank in the sight of Loki’s supple, naked body. It would be a crime for it to be robbed of its life.

And so he did nothing. Thor opted to play the role of the Dutiful Dom in order to avoid any suspicion. Norns knew Eric, his father’s advisor, would take any opportunity he had to get rid of Thor, and should he catch Thor slacking in his duties, he may grow suspicious.

Thor finished tying Loki up to the pole and went to go and unlock the door so that the guards could come in. So that the guards could come in to **_molest_** his baby brother. He wanted to kill them. He clenched his fists and maintained an air of nonchalance.

He had to do this. Loki needed sex, and as his big brother, it was Thor’s job to provide an outlet for it without actually engaging in it with him.

_Still, it would have been too easy to cop a feel then. To pretend he’d left and then pretend he was someone else and just jack Loki off. Have his brother fall apart under his hand._

It still killed him that he’d had to give Fandral of all people his brother’s virginity. He couldn’t have saved it for a prince, not only because it would have killed him more (was that even a thing?), but also because any of those brats with even half a brain would have realised what a treasure Loki was and cornered him into marriage to unite their two realms, and Loki, with all of his youth, would have been unable to refuse such a hefty demand. He doubted that their father would have aided much in the matter.

He watched a man, Thor (apparently Thor had made the name popular upon his birth), hoist Loki’s legs up and just thrust into him, like Loki was some weird sex doll that the man could just go ahead and take without even a care for Loki’s pleasure- oh how Thor ought to wring that man’s bloody neck and call this whole thing off!

But Loki’s moan of pleasure made him stay, and Thor allowed it. Thor listened keenly, making sure Loki wasn’t getting hurt. Loki’s demands had been increasing. He wanted more men every time they did this. At first it had only been one, then months later two, then months later three, they were currently sitting at the entire guard detail for floor three of the dungeons. That was nine men, all waiting to take their turn in Loki. To spill their seed in his cunt- oh Loki and his glorious cunt, what Thor would give to be buried within it. It didn’t even have to be his dick, it could be his mouth or his hand- just _anything_!

Thor (the guard, not Thor himself) grunted his release and moved to the side. Wow, really? Just like that! Just discard Loki, why don’t you!? Another man took his place.

This was agony. It was arousing, but it was agony. He watched as all eight other men took their turns with Loki. Wow, none of them even bothered to jack him off or anything.

Frustrated, Thor went to go and untie his brother. “Hey, shhh, yeah. You did great there, good job, Lokes.”

“Th-thanks, Thor.” His brother sounded dismayed. Thor couldn’t imagine why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these chapters are gonna be from Loki's POV, but I felt like it was important to start with Thor for a change! :)


	2. Nantaimori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, not because I intend to update weekly, but because exams are STRESS! (like lowkey don't even get me started on our second further paper- YIKES! Lowkey expecting the grade boundary for that to be like 58/75 for an A* because YIKES!)
> 
> Anyways: Nantaimori is the male-equivalent of Nyotaimori, if you are not into food porn, you should maybe skip this one! I'll be posting lists of squicks on each chapter!

The entire table was silent. Thor had ordered them seated. It was a group of visiting Lords from all corners of Asgard- young and old men alike. As crown prince, it was Thor’s duty to entertain his Lords, practice for when he was King.

And for this reason Loki found himself laying naked with raw fish on him. Thor called it ‘sushi’. Loki neither knew what it was nor did he want to know, but what he DID know was that the weird green paste that Thor had put onto his nipples was starting to burn.

Thor had asked Loki beforehand if he was fine with touching, Loki had boldly proclaimed that he was, desperate for Thor’s reaction. But Thor didn’t react- at least not how Loki was hoping. His brother had just nodded and thanked him for his cooperation, like Thor didn’t know that Loki would lie down across a railroad in front of a moving train if Thor would just ask him to.

Curse Thor and these strange Midgardian traditions he’d picked up during trips there with father (‘visiting my domain’ was how Thor had described them), Loki wanted to move a bit, relieve the contraction of his nipples under the burn of the wasabi, but he knew everything would fall. He lay quiet as the men around him talked. He listened in. Something about a great, big dragon terrorising the North. Well, Loki knew where he and Thor'd be going off to tomorrow.

Loki had: caviar in his belly button (an odd sensation on its own); wasabi sauce on each nipple; a line of whipped cream trailing down to his bellybutton like it was the outline of a suit; some salmon roses around the underside of what he’d consider his breast-area; salmon roe making a v-shape around his pelvis-thigh juncture-area; his arms dusted in glitter on top of which sat lines of maki sushi rolls; some fish and rice noodles along Loki’s heavily erect cock, covering it like a small kilt; and lastly there was whipped cream along his collar-bone just incase anybody near the head of the table wanted any.

All of these men were well-stacked with tankards of mead and red wine filling the area around Loki. 

“You may begin.” Thor’s words rung clear like a bell through the Dining Room.

Everyone reached for their chopsticks (which Thor had _insisted_ upon) and fumbled around awkwardly, trying to figure out how to use them.

Thor was an expert on this. He had undoubtedly used them plenty of times previously during his excursions with his father (or his dalliances with females which Loki had heard of from their mother). He swiftly picked up a maki roll off of Loki’s arm, dipped it in the wasabi sauce on his nipple, coated it in a bit of whipped cream on Loki’s collarbone, and proceeded to eat it, like none of this meant anything to him. Like Loki was nothing more than a platter to Thor.

Sir Brandt, a handsome young Lord who’d inherited his estate from his _elderly_ father (Sir Francis had had Brandt when he was 5240500 years old) was the next to master the art of the chopped stick. He managed to pick up a salmon rose from Loki’s chest area and successfully dunk it in some whipped cream on Loki’s collarbone. 

Most of the other men, who were all well-skilled with the sword, were unable to grasp the art of the chopped stick, regardless of how many times Thor demonstrated it, so Loki had to deal with their proddings and the sharp pinches of their needles, more so after they began drinking. Eventually, Thor seemed to realise that his method was pointless, because he told everyone to just use their hands if they so wished.

And boy did they!

Loki let out a small sigh of relief as the rolls on his arms were eaten first, at least he wouldn’t have to worry so much about moving his arms now. Though Thor’s instruction had been to stay still, and he knew that if he were to move too much, or without Thor’s consent, then there was punishment coming his way, and not the fun kind (how could it be fun when Thor refused to touch him how he pleased?)

He felt a hand trail down his thigh. His eyes flickered in the man’s direction. The man was blushing and looking at Thor hesitantly, but Thor shook his head and held a hand out, a non-verbal signal that it was alright for Old Man Fiors to be touching him there. “Please, friends, what’s mine is yours. This is a lesson for him today, a session if you will.”

That got a hearty response from the men, who all started moving down the table. Asgardians were fond of sessions, again, sexually liberal group of people.

Fiors bent his head down and slurped along Loki’s V-line, eating up the salmon roe. Another man, younger, Sir Reginald, joined in on Loki’s left side (relative to how Loki was lying), before grabbing Loki’s leg gently and nudging his legs apart. 

Loki glanced up at Thor for permission. He knew better than to hope that Thor would stop this, that Thor would take him for himself, but he looked up anyways. Thor looked almost bored as he nodded his assent and Loki spread his legs.

A man at the bottom of the table grabbed Loki from under his knees and pulled him down the table to make access to his private bits easier. It was clear that they were intrigued by Loki’s unusual anatomy- nevertheless, it was obviously inherited from Odin's mother's side (Bestla was a Jotunn, their kind were dual-sexed)

“Let’s see if we can make him cum from here.” Sir Victor said

One of the men, Hans, picked up a salmon rose and put it on Loki's nether lips (was this even safe? Loki had heard that one could get a yeast infection from placing sugary foods down there). Loki nearly jumped when he felt a man’s lips down there. He’d only had that done to him thrice before, and it was still an unusual (but pleasant) sensation. He _heard_ the man slurping at it, and oh my the things it did to him. Long after the man was finished slurping up the piece, he was still down there. He blew a kiss to Loki’s cunt and withdrew. 

Another man placed a piece of that weird reddish-pink fish (Loki guessed it was salmon-something, who knew with all these weird names?) on Loki’s cunt again, and a man caught it with his mouth and started rubbing it up and down Loki’s entrance. He shuddered pleasantly at the situation, his toes curling. Then the man ate it.

Another ate salmon roe off of him, slipping some into his cunt first, another actually used Loki as a bowl. No, literally, he angled Loki’s hips up, someone held Loki open, they put food in there, and Sir Brandt came in with his chopsticks that _he_ could use, and started eating the rice noodles, soy sauce and caviar from Loki. Like he was a plate. It was _mortifying_ , and yet oddly arousing to have those chopsticks in there, pinching him from time to time, eliciting a small yelp. Sir Brandt finished his turn by sucking Loki’s clit as he pumped Loki’s now-naked cock (the others had gotten hungry and managed to finish it- honestly, did Thor really expect eighteen Aesir to be placated by enough food to cover only _one_ body?!)

Loki tensed, his toes curling, and his legs going a little bowed, as he orgasmed on Sir Brandt’s tongue.

Loki found himself being turned over.

A cock found its way into him. It was thick and short, not at all how he imagined Thor’s cock. Loki locked eyes briefly with his brother, before his face was forced down onto the table, his head nearly hitting it, and the man behind him started rutting into him passionlessly, only in it to get off, clearly. Loki pitied his wife if this were how he fucked her.

He felt it when the man came in him. He was then placed into another Lord’s lap where he was once more fucked. The men were a lot more generous than the guards usually were, and by men he was mostly referring to the younger ones, the older ones were every bit as bad.

Sir Brandt and Sir Reginald each took a nipple into one of their mouths and sucked on that, they both pulled off immediately, and Loki watched Thor say something to a servant who quickly came back with milk and sugar. Thor poured each man a glass, it was the most he’d done for anyone today, Loki thought bitterly.

The servant also handed the men a cloth, and told them something. They went and wiped Loki’s nipples with the rough, abrasive wet cloth. It felt like _heaven_. Loki had almost forgotten about the itching burn of the wasabi on his nipples, but the wetness felt so cool and comforting on his nipples, so relaxing, he climaxed on the man’s lap, dragging the man along with him.

Loki was passed around like that for the rest of the lunch. He understood, of course, that as future King, it was Thor’s job to provide the men with entertainment, he’d just never thought that Thor would be bold enough to use _Loki_ for entertainment ( _why wasn’t Thor looking!?)_

The men had him in all the ways that Loki’d been had before. One took him in his arse while the other had his cunt. Two chose to spit roast him. Two more took their place. On and on, it was boring almost, monotonous. Thor watched him from time to time, he even brought out his scrolls and started reading him. Oh, it was so _infuriating_! It only made it even more hot.

And then finally, _finally_ , Thor’s gaze fully and properly landed on him as the last man finished. Thor beckoned over a servant and a robe was brought forth for Loki to wear. “Well done, men. I shall be taking him for after care now, please take your leave whenever you wish!”

The men seemed quite content to follow Thor’s orders, as Thor led him back to Loki’s room, no doubt for a bath.

"You did so well," Thor said, curling an arm around Loki’s shoulders, non-sexual. “Such a good brother, you helped me please those men. I’m so proud of you.” Thor opened the door to Loki’s room and grabbed a glass with some liquid in it. “Here, drink this.”

And Loki drank it, of course, without even bothering to ask what it was. Thor was his Dom, Thor was in charge of him, Thor would never hurt him. His cracked his neck, relishing in the popping sound it made, the one that always put Thor on edge.

“Come now, I’ve had a lovely bath drawn up for you. It’s all your favourites: Asgardian Night Salt, Lavendar, Jasmine, some nice vanilla-scented candles, all for you to enjoy.”

Thor stayed as Loki sank into the bath. Thor **_had_** to stay while Loki was bathing, Loki was dog-tired and there’d been enough accidental-drowning deaths being whispered of when they were children. Loki was too tired to move, and so Thor bathed him, again, in a very non-sexual way. Norns, this was so frustrating!

How was it that Loki was the _only fucking person in all of Asgard to fall in love with his sibling_!? **_How_**!? Loki wished Thor would feel the same, if only so that he could take delight in that he was not the only one who had to suffer with his monstrous feelings of incest towards his _Dom_ of all people! He felt guilty, Thor was such a good Dom, no matter how hard Loki made life on him, Loki shouldn’t want that from Thor. And yet he full-on **_craved_** it from his brother.

“Thor.” Loki said, his voice soft, almost buried by the sounds of water rushing over his skin as Thor soaped up his back. Urgh, this was so intimate and yet not-quite-intimate enough, it was killing him!

“Mhmm.”

The words got lost on Loki’s tongue. “Thanks, uh, for today.”

“My pleasure. Any time for you.”

Yeah, that was what Loki was afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot, I swear it!


	3. Stripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy ;))) Long time no post, I'll resume regular posting on everything soon, but for now I just wanted a nice, short chapter SOMEWHERE to commemorate the end of exams! :)
> 
> Warnings: Prostitution (Not Loki!), Strippers

Thor had hired Loki a stripper. She was blonde, thick around the hips and had big tits. _Totally_ Thor’s type.

The concept of the Dom-Sub type relationship was, after all, to guide the younger sibling through the complex world of sex, and Thor had hired prostitutes for Loki before.

The occasion? Loki had just completed his first hunt unaccompanied, which was always a momentous occasion in Asgard. Their father had wanted him thrown a feast, but Thor had begged for the right to show Loki how to **_properly_** celebrate Loki’s triumph.

In all honesty, Loki wished he’d gotten the feast. This wasn’t bad, and the woman was definitely arousing, but he loathed the idea of Thor’s gaze upon her. She removed her bra letting loose her 34FF breasts and threw it at Loki. Fuck you, Thor, Loki caught it in his teeth.

Loki dared a quick flick of his eyes in Thor’s direction, but his brother’s expression betrayed _nothing_. Fuck him.

The woman hopped off of the stage. Evidently she’d been paid for a lap-dance. Loki was fully clothed, but he was hard and there was a little tent in his leathers (‘ _little’_ because his leather pants were, as a rule _quite tight_ ). The woman bobbed up and down in front of him, and he stared, mesmerised by her beautiful breasts. _Ohhh_ , this was so hot. 

Loki leant back into his chair and relaxed as the woman lightly, and elegantly, took a seat on his lap. She ground her clothed crotch forwards, her sparkly, orange, velvet underwear rubbing over his erect dick. Ohh, he was _so_ going to bust a nut!

Her breasts were right in front of his face. She leaned forwards, burying his face in them. She grabbed her breasts from the side to press them down on his face even harder, forcing his nose into the crack of her bosom. All that he could smell was the white-jasmine perfumed oil she had no-doubt doused her breasts in before this performance. He exhaled in ecstasy. She grabbed his head and moved it a little from left to right. Loki did not really understand why. Eventually she just sighed, like there was something he’d been supposed to do, and drew back.

She grabbed his hands from where they rested at his sides, unsure what to do, and brought them up to her breasts. She made him cup her breasts, they were so soft and supple and he could barely fit them in his hands. She squeezed down, indicating that she wanted her breasts to be squeezed. Oh he _definitely_ knew how to do that. He grabbed the woman’s breasts and cupped them in his hands and swiped his thumbs over her nipples as she continued to grind down on him. This was seriously _so hot_!

He could feel his dick throbbing in his underwear, his pussy was wet and probably ruining his leathers, but he could fix that later with seidr. He squeezed harder, and the woman took his head again and brought it to one of her nipples. He brought it into his mouth and sucked on it. He was going to cum in his pants, he really, really was. He rolled his tongue over the soft but firm nub of her nipple, drawing it down over the wrinkled skin of her areola. 

Suddenly the woman drew back, and where her crotch once was, her hand crept in, grabbing his dick and pulling it out of his pants before he even knew what hit him. He grunted, biting back a scream, as he suddenly felt his dick erupt. The first rope of semen landed on his tunic, the stripper was ready for the second one though, and aimed it at her breasts. Loki watched in awe as his semen decorated her chest, white seed running down her breasts slowly, at risk of dripping onto the floor andmaking a mess. 

She came back up and kissed him, Loki’s heart fluttering in his chest (his cock was at risk of re-rising from this alone), then she drew back and leanedover him, balancing herself on the chair. This he knew too, his brother had often made him clean his cum off of the floor with his tongue. He licked and laved at her breasts, licking his cum off of them. He was fairly certain that his ‘other-bits’ orgasmed in the process. The weird ones that distinguished him from most Asgardians- but not all of them, though _typically_ an Asgardian with such bits would be infertile. Loki wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t, but his parents were adamant that he be on birth control due to the fact that he, like Thor, was 1/4 Jotunn.

The woman went past Thor, who paid her with a small bag of money. Loki got up from his chair, a little dizzy given that he’d just sat there for about a half hour _and_ had came and possibly orgasmed as well during that timeframe. 

To his utter astonishment, instead of Thor’s usual impassive-face, Loki was greeted by a smiling Thor. 

“Oh, little brother, that was so cute. Don’t worry, we’ll teach you how to motorboat next.”


	4. Motorboating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Voyeurism, Motorboating

Sif. Thor’s _girlfriend_. **_That_** was who Thor chose to teach Loki how to motorboat on.

Sif stared at Loki warily. She was dressed from the hips down, but her torso only had a towel shielding it. No doubt Thor had had to beg her for a while on this, Loki’s entirely certain that this was not agreed to readily. It didn’t put him off, truth be told Loki wouldn’t have wanted Sif to see Loki naked either.

She then looked to Thor, who nodded in her direction. Sif dropped the towel, exposing her breasts. They were low-hanging (not droopy at _all_ , but slightly lower than most of the breasts that Loki had seen) but perky, young. _Round_. Her dusky nipples stuck out, not very big but Loki had heard that they enlarged during pregnancy. Overall, not too bad a pair. Not at all. Quite attractive. Then again, all breasts were attractive, if Loki were being entirely truthful.

“Now approach her.” Thor instructed. That was what he was here for, instruction. Loki did as he was told and approached Sif. “Take your hands, use them to hold her back to keep you both upright for support. Bend down.” Loki complied. “Put your face between her breasts, using your nose as a pivot in the area _between_ her breasts, and alternate your head from side while making a noise from your mouth.”

_What_? Loki thought for a moment about what Thor could possibly mean by this, before leaning in to Sif’s breasts and letting out a shout as he wiggled his head around between Sif’s breasts like a flopping fish (this was called ‘motorboating’ was it not?) He came up for air and because both Thor and Sif were laughing. What? He felt a swell of anger erupt in his chest. It had been **_Thor’s_** responsibility to instruct him. These two were insufferable. 

“Come on, I’ll show you. Move aside.” Thor pushed Loki to the side, his hand on his chest, if Loki were of weaker will he might have orgasmed just a little. Thor took his giggling girlfriend by the waist and dragged her forwards. He made a noise like a low ‘brrrr’ing sound, like that of a… **_oh_** … he moved his head fluidly from side to side. Sif still laughed, but it was a bit different this time, not like she was mocking him, more like she were being tickled. Thor pulled up and grinned at his girlfriend, who rewarded him with a kiss. “Come here, Loki, and try again.”

Loki stepped forwards, determinedly, and pulled Sif to him, bringing his head down and swishing his head from side to side while making that same noise that Thor had made. There was a bit less laughter, but that tickled-laugh was still there. Of course, Sif must be finding it awkward to be engaging in a sexual act beside her boyfriend.

“Better, but it could still use a bit of work.” Thor’s voice rang. Loki drew back and nodded at his brother. Try again in a bit, I think that Sif’s breasts are a bit sore by now?

Sif nodded. Loki could understand, he and Thor had had a lot of tickle fights when they were children, Loki knew what it was like to be tickled for a prolonged period of time.

“Until then, why don’t you… disappear for a bit.” Thor suggested suggestively. Loki only took a moment before turning around and leaving the room. He didn’t stay put by the door for fear of being caught, and instead went back to his own chambers. 

He took out a book but couldn’t read it, not with the thoughts of what was going on in Thor’s room swirling around in his head, slowly driving him insane. He was more _anxious_ than horny, so masturbating was completely out of the question. He eventually put his book down and stared at the ceiling. It was… unsettling that his brother could have this kind of an effect on him. Incest was **_forbidden_** , and Loki typically followed the law… mostly, so why was _this_ the one he had trouble with?

Loki heard a knock on the door. It was Thor again.

“She’s ready.” 

Loki got up and walked over to the door. There was no denying Thor, sometimes Loki thought that Thor knew that, other times it seemed like his brother genuinely believed that this was what Loki wanted. Whatever.

Loki walked up to Sif, nodded at her, barely acknowledged her skewed skirt and messy hair, and did that weird thing again, where he grabbed her close, pushed his face between her breasts, and moved his head from side to side while making that odd noise, like a garbled yell.

Sif let out that awkward giggle again, and Loki supposed that he ought to be grateful that Thor **_finally_** seemed to realise that it wasn’t a full-fledged laugh due to the awkwardness of the situation rather than any particular fault of Loki’s.

“Better. I think we’re done for today. I thank you, Sif. Loki, you’re dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was also short, but I needed to follow up last chapter's remark. Next chapter will be long (and fun ;) )


	5. Halloween: Dressup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, double update time! XD  
> Written for Halloween but finished and posted LATE!  
> Warnings: Public sex, costume-sex, Lady!Loki, voyeurism (always), derogatory language (LOTS! AND IT'S HOMOPHOBIC TOO! <\-- but it's viking-typical).

Halloween was a pretty important night on Asgard. Not because of the ‘Trick or Treat’ing, no, rather because of the numerous parties that took place in Asgard’s golden halls.

Like the one that Thor had dragged Loki to.

A few days ago, Loki’d turned into a woman. This was a fairly common occurrence, given that, to quote Loki, ‘[he was] a shapeshifter, [he had] no true form’.

As a woman, Loki was quite chesty. She had long hair that was waist length, her face was a bit softer, and her eyes were a little bit rounder. Her lips were a bit bigger… really, she was just a female version of her male counterpart.

Thor had dressed her up as something called a ‘sexy flight attendant’ in homage to Vanaheim, where they had these things called ‘aeroplanes’. Loki wore a white shirt three sizes too small, and a skirt that rode up past her thighs, with stockings and 3 inch heels. Thor, who was apparently an expert MUA, had put Loki in some red lipstick and smokey eyeshadow. Loki looked drop-dead gorgeous. Loki _literally_ looked like sex on fucking legs. Thor had even tucked Loki’s cock in for her. It hurt a bit and felt weird, but Thor had insisted upon it, and Loki had been too weak to deny her brother’s normally distant hands on her, much to her self-loathing.

Thor led her in and then disappeared. Odd that, Thor **_knew_** Loki had no friends.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the níðingr.” The hairs on Loki’s neck rose. The word was old, yes, but still a pejorative term that carried **_heavy_** implications despite Asgard’s acceptance of homosexuality for a good ten thousand years now. The only thing Loki could think of that was worse would be if someone called her ‘ _earg’._ “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here?” Loki spun around. There was Broderick the Bold (Broderick the Bullhead was what Loki called him), one of Loki’s many childhood bullies. Apparently being ‘cunning’ wasn’t a desirable trait on Asgard, who knew?

“Uhh…” Loki backed away slightly, but the black-haired, tanned, big jock just slung an arm around her waist.

“Gotta say, níðingr, you make for one hot woman.” Broderick’s eyes mainly rested on Loki’s cleavage, of which Loki had plenty. He moved one of her dark curls off of her chest, to get an unobstructed view of the top of Loki’s boobage. Broderick unabashedly moved his right forefinger to the crevice of Loki’s neckline and pulled so hard that the top two buttons of the flimsy material just sprung right off. 

Loki’s heart beat fast. There was no denying that she was beyond aroused. If Loki were to be **_entirely_** honest with herself, she found something arousing in being physically dominated by another, especially someone who was a bit of an antagonist in regards to her. Why else would she be in love with Thor? Speaking of the devil, she saw him watching from the corner of her eye, sipping punch calmly, and suddenly this all made a lot more sense. Her brother had probably sent Broderick over.

The man, who was dressed as a caveman, judging by his loincloth and club, ripped the rest of her top off of her, leaving her exposed in only the tight, black pushup bra barely holding back her breasts.

These parties often went this way, as a result of Asgard’s new-found love for orgies, Loki’d just never been the one to get fucked at one. She’d heard about it, seen it happen a few times, but it’d never happened to her. She raised her hands over her chest, but it was mostly for show. **_Norns_** , she was about to get fucked by her childhood bully, how hot was that?

Broderick ripped Loki’s bra off and smacked her tits. She bent over a bit, _wow_ that hurt! He didn’t give her a moment to recover, just spun her around and pulled up her skirt, pushing her panties down. Loki noticed, mortified, that Thor wasn’t the only one watching this. So were Thor’s friends… and **_Broderick’s_**. The same ones that pushed him into a lake, resulting in Thor beating up Broderick in retaliation. 

Broderick frowned as his fingers found Loki’s cunt, no doubt finding the tucked cock. Broderick ripped the tape off of Loki’s thigh, which stung, and Loki magicked it off his penis because she didn’t even want to know how Broderick was going to be taking that one off.

Broderick spat on his fingers and shoved two into Loki. Loki’d pleasured herself on a dildo prior to this, so she was open anyways (and this outfit had, in fact, made her very, **_very_** wet). He seemed to realise that, because he pulled his fingers out, spat some on his cock, and then pressed it into Loki’s cunt. Loki gasped as the Bullhead pushed his head in, only waiting a moment before starting to move. He had a big dick, there was no denying that. Broderick’s hands came up to cup Loki’s tits.

He started moving wildly then, his hips bumping against her arse. Faster and faster, like he couldn’t go fast enough. And clearly that was the case, because suddenly Loki found herself upside down, one leg wrapped around Broderick’s waist, the other leg in Broderick’s grip as he plowed her face to face. _Wow_ was he strong!

“Ah… ah…” Loki panted, hands moving to her breasts to stop them bouncing as much. Broderick took his free hand and rubbed it against her clit. Oh, this was just _so intense_! And some of Broderick’s friends were jacking themselves off. They were watching her be a little slutty girl, skirt covering her abdomen, stockings ripped, panties stretched beyond repair around her ankles, cock hanging out, taking in a huge, big, **_juicy_** _,_ tan cock in her slutty hole. Her slutty pussy that could take two of their cocks in while someone took her arse and mouth, her hands rubbing two more off… they could come all over her tits- _mmm!_ Loki climaxed around Broderick, her cunny clenching around his dick rhythmically as she jerked up a little, abdominal muscles clenching as the tip of her pussy felt loose and free.

Broderick pulled out, having had not cum yet, and shifted Loki into a kneeling position. He started to stroke himself over her breasts and face. Loki in turn took herself in hand and stroked herself off. Broderick grunted and came all over her tits, before wiping himself on her face. Mmm, she felt so dirty. She locked eyes with Thor and sighed as she too came all over the floor.

Thor was next to her in seconds, but unlike in her fantasies where the responsibility of taking care of Loki’s (sometimes exaggerated) sexual needs frustrated Thor to the point where he snapped and took Loki in front of everyone, Thor was just there to hand Loki a trench coat and pat her on the back of her head and tell her what a good job she’d done.

She put on the trench coat and they left. Loki froze. “Thor, I’m not wearing any underwear.” Thor stopped too, frowned, looked back at the party, and shook his head. “Let him keep it.”

“I was unaware you were such good friends with Broderick.”

“I’m _not_ , but he’s supposed to start leading Legion 7. I need to be _somewhat_ amicable with all my future commanders… and you needed to face a childhood bully. It’s a win-win for everyone.”

“I wonder if this means he’ll put the bees’ nest incident behind us.”

“After the way he took you? He’d better.” Loki smiled to herself.


	6. Santa's Lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!! Done! HAD to get these two chaps up by Christmas! :)
> 
> Warnings: Female!Loki, Gangbang, Age-difference, daddy!Kink, spanking, voyeurism, anal sex, Thor being a dipshit.

Yuletide was a common event on Asgard. It was celebrated with drinking, feasting, and presents brought by a mythical being called Santa Claus.

Loki, still a woman, eyed the line to sit on Santa’s lap with vague fondness. She remembered when her and Thor were young enough to do that. She remembered Thor once asking for a dragon. She remembered the Santa from that year bursting into laughter as a 20-year-old (like 4 on Midgard) sat on his lap pouting and asking why he couldn’t have one. She remembered asking for daggers. Naturally she didn’t get them, but then a few centuries later, when Thor had his first job as an adventurer, he’d **_somehow_** managed to buy the exact brand and style and _weight_ of blades she’d asked for: Elvish, uru with diamonds-encrusted (as spikes so they could pierce through flesh better), 1.8kgs each, 40cm. Thor had said he’d ‘saw some pretty knives and thought of [her]’, but somehow Loki doubted that.

“And what’s my beautiful little sister thinking of on a Yuletide morning like this?” Thor asked, an unusual amount of emotion in his voice. Since he’d become Loki’s Keeper, he’d become quite distant. It was nice hearing him switch it back to normal.

“Remember when we used to sit on Santa’s lap, and ask for absurd things? And then mother would roll her eyes and say-”

“ _Bedtime!_ ” They said in unison and laughed.

“Ah, yes… the good times.” Thor smiled. “We were so cute.”

“Indeed.”

.

Loki should’ve seen this coming. She walked back into her room after a long night of feasting and drinking, and was immediately greeted with a fat andsuit sitting on Loki's bed. And two dwarves dressed as ‘elves’ beside him. Thor walked in behind Loki and shoved her into the room. “Strip.” Thor instructed, Loki complied, removing her floor-length gown. She stood in her bra and panties. Looking to Thor for confirmation to remove the rest, but he shook his head firmly, his dark veneer back on. “Sit in his lap.” No need to ask whose.

Loki went and sat on Santa’s lap. Santa, the lecher, moved his hands up to Loki’s breasts, practically salivating. He pushed the band-bra down releasing Loki’s breasts, and took them in his hands and squeezed them and rolled them around.

“Go ahead, Lo. Tell Santa what you want for Yuletide.” Thor instructed, hands behind his back as he leaned against Loki’s door candidly. 

Loki leaned forwards, fully aware that she’d never be able to think about Yuletide the same again. “Santa, can I please get one hard fuck for Christmas?” She practiced the seductions that Thor had taught her, biting Santa’s ear and putting her hand over his chest. Not that she needed to lay on the charms, this man _wanted_ her… so did the dwarves, if the tents in their pants were anything to go by. Loki vanished away her panties so that she was sitting bare-bottomed on Santa’s lap. “Please?”

“Anything you want, baby girl.” Santa growled, rocking his hips so Loki could feel his honesty pressing up almost-into her. “But I’m afraid you’re on the naughty list.”

“Oh?” Loki blinked. 

“Aye. I’ll need to punish you.” He stroked her plump bottom. Oh she was going to Hel…

Loki got on all fours and spread herself over Santa’s lap. “I want you to count.” He growled, holding her chin and pinching her face. Loki nodded, as Santa delivered the first spank.

“One.” Another. “Two. Three. Four. Five.” Santa spanked her cunt, pulling her hair with his other hand. “S-Six. Seve- _ahn_. Eight!” He went back to her arse. “Nine. **_Ten_**!” Her grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over before delivering three hard smacks to her cock which left her jerking around on his lap, only making him harder.

“Good girl. Now get down there and suck Santa’s Yuletide Balls.” Santa ordered. Loki dropped to her knees and took the man out of his britches… he was wearing no underpants, so access to his cock was easy. Loki took his hard shaft in her two, delicate hands, and moved her mouth to his balls and began to suck on him. Behind her the dwarves moved. One of them played with her cock, the other started fingering her cunt. **_Mmm_**. Loki clicked her fingers and both dwarves are in the nude. “That’s it.” Santa threw his head back. “Mmm, yes. Just like that.”

With his broad shoulders and pale hair and large, luxurious beard, Loki could almost imagine that this man was Thor, albeit in a funny costume, and also fat. Ha! A fat Thor! That could _never_ happen!

“Alright, lassie. Up on my lap you get!” Santa hoisted Loki up to straddle his lap, moving further back onto the bed, and Loki sank down onto Santa’s wet member. Santa laid back as Loki rode him, hands behind his head.

Behind Loki, fingers breached her arse, and in front of her one of the dwarves shoved his 6-inch cock down her throat. Eventually the one behind her added his cock into her arse. She moaned, it had been so long since she’d been double-penetrated. She moved forwards and leaned on her forearms over Santa, as the dwarf behind her, as well as Santa, thrust into her in-sync. She loved how full she felt, her cock swelled and her clit throbbed. Her nipples rubbed up against Santa’s beard and her breath hitches as Santa shoved his face in between them, hands moving from her hips up to her breasts to rub her nipples, thumbs on them moving in circles like he was playing on a game controller. _Mmm…_ Loki was close. Loki orgasmed around the cock in her cunt, muscle contractions also occurring along her arse.

Santa pulled out, and so did the two dwarves. Santa shifted Loki around so that her head was now by his cock. The one who fucked her arse wiped his cock with something that looked like disinfectant, before positioning himself at her pussy, and the one who had just taken her mouth moved for her arse.

She moaned around the yummy, salty cock in her mouth as her over-sensitive pussy was plundered once more. Her cock was hard and leaking against Santa’s abdomen, Santa craned his neck up slightly and licked at her clit around where the dwarf in her pussy’s dick met with her pussy. She arched herself into his tongue’s grasp, grinding her clit against his tongue a bit, forcing the dwarves to move forwards a bit. Santa added a finger into her pussy, and she sucked on him harder, almost biting him accidentally. Santa crooked the finger repeatedly, in an odd way that made Loki feel _incredibly_ good. She squirted, clenching down hard on the finger and cocks inside of her, her hands (which had been holding Santa’s balls) almost completely cutting off the blood supply to Santa’s globes. A few more pumps and the two dwarves inside of her spent themselves. She went down harder on Santa, feeling a bit drowsy, but Santa pulled her off, and pushed her (a bit roughly) onto the floor.

Santa got down behind her, and without warning, shoved his big prick right into her open arsehole. He thrust into her hard, hand moving to stroke her member. “Come on, yeah, that’s right. Oh yes, your little arsehole is _so tight_ , nggh.” His thrusts got deeper and harder, he twisted his hips, angling for Loki’s prostate, which he managed to hit a few times. He shifted back and put Loki onto his lap. He leaned back against the bed and had Loki’s knees bent over his own. In one hand he held Loki’s sweet balls, with his other he shoved three fingers into Loki’s wet, open, cum-leaking pussy. The two dwarves dropped down to them, taking one of Loki’s tits each and sucking on the respective nipple. Santa thrust into Loki like a mad man.

“Who’s daddy’s little girl?” So he was one of those?

“I am.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“Er-”

“Are you going to cum for daddy?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I’m gonna cum for- _daddy I’m going to come_!!” One of the dwarves pinched her clit and her cock spat ropes of cum outwards and onto the dwarves. Moments later there was a hard thrust into her, followed by some grinding. He’d cum. He groaned in ecstasy, hands toying with her breasts.

One of the dwarves (without warning) shoved Loki down and held her breasts together, shoving his cock between her tits and thrusting with wild abandon until he came, his salty seed spilling itself onto her chin.

“Come on. Come in for a picture.” Thor said, whipping out a camera. “For old time’s sake.” Loki was both too tired to fight, and too tired to explain why she even wanted to do such a thing, but she tiredly went up to the other two. Santa, seated, grabbed Loki and sat him on her lap. His large, (somehow still) hard cock stuck up between her spread legs. Loki took both dwarves’ cock into her hands. One of the dwarves slipped Santa’s hat onto her head, as though it made her look **_less_** debauched. Thor clicked the picture, grinning wildly. “Perfect.”

Santa shoved a candy cane into Loki’s pussy. “Merry Christmas.” And then him and his ‘elves’ left.

.

Later, when Loki’d been helped into a bathtub by his brother, in his male form for the first time in months, Thor sat in the chair with a thinking-look on his face. Loki didn’t like it when Thor thought, his brother wasn’t particularly good at it.

“Thor… what are you thinking about?”

“Just thinking… do you think Santa is based off of father? I mean, father leads his Wild Hunt this day everyday… and he’s also old with a long white beard… also, ‘elves’ are basically exactly like dwarves, and nothing like Dark Elves or Light Elves, and father is in **_control_** of the dwarves.”

Loki hummed, nodding. “You could be right, but I doubt it… I think Santa was around in father’s time too. Still, I never noticed these.”

Thor’s eyebrow raised. “Really? I assumed that that was why you called Santa ‘daddy’…”

Mortified, Loki sank into the suds. That was **_not_** the family member he’d wanted to fuck- **_ever_**. Ewewewewewewewewew!

He’d get Thor back someday. Fuck that smirking bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 possible Valentine’s fics based on the two earworm songs I can’t stop re-listening to atm. Each chapter’ll have the lyrics to guide as chapter titles. I’m going to be posting these up completely finished. I want to know what to write by early January so I've got time to write it.
> 
> I’m going to be posting this on the bottom of a lot of fics, be warned:
> 
> ‘Your Love’ by The Outfield  
> Surfing!AU Thor’s on the Nine Realms surf tour and is competing against other world champions, including one Byleistr Laufeyson, younger brother of previous World Title holder Helblindi Laufeyson. He meets Byleistr’s younger brother, Loki, by chance and is immediately captivated despite that Thor has a girlfriend, Jane, and isn’t open about being bisexual. Not to mention that Loki is like seven years younger than him! Seriously, the boy’s barely legal!  
> Unfortunately though, Thor makes some poor decisions, and… well, the rest is in the fic ;)
> 
> ‘In My Head’ by Jason Derulo  
> Odin and Laufey run rival gangs. Thor is Odin’s heir, and is openly bisexual. Helblindi is Laufey’s heir, but everyone knows it’s Helblindi’s little brother, Loki, who’ll be running the gang from behind the curtains, once he’s old enough of course.  
> All the kids in town hang out at the same club, which is neutral territory. It’s there that Thor meets his closeted counterpart.  
> Thor, as per the norm, can’t keep it in his pants (I like to think that this is a thing amongst lightning gods) and Loki keeps trying to resist because he can’t come to grips with his homosexuality (it’s the ultimate sin in Jotunheimr) but Thor helps him adopt a healthier mindset and enjoy the finer things in life, like having sex with someone you’re actually attracted to, rather than someone you’re expected to for no other reason than that your physically abusive father keeps pushing it.
> 
> OOOH! Obvious, but I thought I’d mention: these are both human!AUs.  
> TY!


End file.
